It is generally known that in traumatology whole-body CT scans are used increasingly, in some instances as the first and only imaging operation, in the context of a trauma room algorithm to reduce overall imaging time as much as possible and to determine a reliable diagnosis at an early stage, thereby increasing the patient's chances of survival and rehabilitation.
One problem with this procedure is that supplying the data from the whole-body CT results in extremely long data transfer times due to the size of the datasets in relation to existing data transfer rates in a standard network, in which the individual workstations of the diagnosing experts are located. This largely eliminates the time advantage that results from performing a whole-body CT rather than a number of individual examinations.